kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dee Dee and the Man
' Dee Dee and the Man '''is the 75th episode of Season Two. It aired on February 18, 1998. Plot 65 million years ago, on Cretaceous Earth, a ''Psittacosaurus is out hunting for food. The small dinosaur finds a fish and starts to feed, but stops as hundreds of alien ships enter Earth's atmosphere, piloted by the mysterious "Creators". The alien ships launch dozens of strange Seeds across the planet. As they detonate, they convert the landscape and the herds of panicking dinosaurs into a metallic substance, ending the Age of Dinosaurs. Millions of years later, while digging in the Arctic, a team of geologists uncover a mysterious pair of metallized dinosaur skeletons - a discovery that attracts the attention of Darcy Tirrel... Five years after the invasion of Chicago, tensions between humans and Cybertronians have risen dramatically. Although the Autobots are officially granted asylum on Earth, public opinion has turned against all Transformers. The government of the United States has terminated all human-Autobot joint programs and instated Cemetery Wind, an eliteCIA unit intended to flush out the handful of Decepticons left on Earth. What the President doesn't know is that Harold Attinger, the leader of the operation, is slaughtering all Transformers, regardless of faction. On one such mission, the team pinpoints Unbridge hiding within an abandoned Harry potter. Chowder creates a fantastical world on a canvas dimension when Mung, Shnitzel and Truffles canvas boss Chowder around.mung send chowder to the starship room for 10 weeks. chowder was mad.bugs saw chowder get mad. chowder do splash the blow,put the trash in worng, eat to fast and to slow and... but chowder get it but Fung and Vilaty come to starship room and destroy the starship room and Fung kill chowder and takes the chowder away. Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac are the customers of Eddy's latest scam, a silent film entitled The Hunt for Edosaurus. It starts out slow and boring, but when Eddy trips on Rolf and sends bags of popcorn flying towards Jimmy, the scam turns into an all-out food fight by Kevin (giving Eddy more profit from it). Ed arrives and kicks everyone out in a pestered mood, even making the normally dominant Sarah walk away from him along with the others, then leaves to the playground with Eddy taunting him. Edd and Eddy soon find Ed sitting by himself on a stump, moping. After Eddy taunts Ed, Ed throws him into a tree. Edd comes and hugs Ed, only having Ed kick him away and threatening him. Ed shows Edd and Eddy his dark side after Edd offers counsel, so they leave and go to his house to get things that will make him happy again. When they come back, they see Kevin throwing a baseball on Ed's head continuously to no end. Eddy decides to play too, but Ed uses Eddy as a baseball bat and commits a "home-run" on Kevin for revenge, sending him miles away. Eddy then tries to cheer up Ed by reading him one of his favorite comics, but Ed violently closes the comic into Eddy's face, literally turning it into a comic strip. Now it's Edd's turn. He gives Ed a cooked turkey and pretends it's his birthday. Ed force feeds the turkey down Edd's throat. Edd and Eddy can't decide who should go next, so they perform a crude puppet show with a robot and Baron 'O Beef Dip. Eddy gives up right away, and while Edd scolds him, Ed pulls a string on Baron 'O Beef Dip's back, making him belch fire onto the play and burning them both to a crisp. They finally tried their last attempt. Eddy dresses up as a chicken, circling around Ed in a chicken-like manner, but Ed, becoming even more annoyed than before, takes the rubber glove Eddy is wearing on his head, shoves it down the rest of his body, and shoves him straight down into the dirt. Eddy's patience has run out by now, clearly fed up with Ed's bad mood. After he yells at him and hits him, Ed becomes savagely enraged and yells loud enough to make Edd faint, and rip Eddy's shirt off. Ed goes into a major rampage-like tantrum and destroys the playground. Everything's thrown in the air, but they barely miss hitting Edd and Eddy. Jonny and Plank are also thrown into the air while on a seesaw. Plank, sent flying from the throw, smacks into Ed as he demands solitude, making him even angrier and threatening to break him in half. Prompted by an idea from Plank, Jonny removes Ed's shoe, causing a tiny pebble to fall out of it. Instantly, Lockdown emerges from the nearby swamp and attacks Ed, further damaging him. Emerging from the swamp and walking past his human allies, Lockdown demands to know Optimus Prime's whereabouts. When Ed refuses, Lockdown rips out his spark. and takes ed away. Ocean Gem starts with the Gems angrily telling Steven that he is grounded for disobeying orders, when Greg shows up and tells them the ocean is missing. Mayor Dewey, angry and shouting loudly, starts to blame the Crystal Gems. He cries that no one will come to "Desert" city. Garnet tells it was Lapis Lazuli, and Pearl explains the current situation. Still upset, Mayor Dewey angrily tells them to fix it. Steven, while inside, prepares to find Lapis, as he acknowledges that the whole situation was his fault. Not wanting him to be alone, Connie, Greg, and Lion all want to join him on his quest, with the Gems adding in that they obviously have to go. Shredder strikes Gems down, and throws her into a Black hole. After a trying day of Dee Dee's lunacy, Dexter calls her into his office and tells her that she's fired. Although he ends up getting a lot more work done, he discovers that peace, quiet, and solitude don't really make him happy, so he does the logical thing and starts accepting applications for troublesome older sisters. After many dissipointing applicants, Dexter hires a beautiful blonde woman. He tries to teach her how to act more like Dee Dee. However his attraction to the woman makes it difficult, and she ends up quitting when Mandark broke in along with his Jackbots. They began to battle until one of the Jackbots fired a laser towards Dexter and Dee Dee tried to save Dexter by jumping in front of it. When that happened Dee Dee was dead and Mandark retreat, much to the horror of Blossom. There was a funeral for Dee Dee and her Mom and Dad came so as her two best FriendsLee Lee and Mee Mee, while Dee Dee was watching when she was being guided away by the Grim Reaper. Dexter couldn't accept that his sister was dead and began to make an android of her. But he wanted to make that android as human as possible so he used real human organs in the android. Suddenly Dexter heared voices of Dee Dee about the promise they made. Dexter quickly fleed and went to her grave where also Mandark was (who also was in love with Dee Dee). When he saw him Dexter pulled his knife and tried to kill Madark for what he had done to Dee Dee. When she was back in the normal time she encountered her sister and hugged them, Buttercup reacted angrily and reacted it towards Otto. In Texas, struggling inventor Cade Yeager and his friend/employee Lucas Flannery meet at an old theater, looking for salvage. He finds an old truck, and upon inspection it seems to be full of artillery shells. He buys the truck along with the other theater equipment and puts it in his garage.Tessa, Cade's daughter, observes this while video-chatting with her boyfriend and criticizes her dad for buying the heap of junk. While attempting to salvage the truck's engine to sell, Cade realizes it's actually a badly-damaged Transformer. After calling Lucas and Tessa, he connects jumper cables to its engine, only for it to begin replaying the distress call Ratchet had received earlier. Lucas and Tessa advocate calling the government, claiming that there is a huge reward for Transformers. Cade convinces them not to call the authorities until he can spend more time working on the truck, as he may be able to stumble on a technological breakthrough if he can figure out how the Transformers work. When Cade removes a live missile from the truck's "power core," it transforms into a heavily injured Optimus Prime, who roars at them to stay back while he swings his weapon around the barn. Cade, Lucas, and Tessa ask why Optimus is so badly damaged, to which he replies that the Autobots are being hunted and he must help them. Cade offers to repair him, and sends Lucas to buy the parts that will enable him to fix Optimus. Cade and Optimus begin to bond as the repairs begin. "Should we chance moving him?" In the Arctic, Attinger arrives via helicopter at Lockdown's ship and demands to know why Optimus Prime escaped him in Mexico. Lockdown derisively tells Attinger that Optimus Prime would not have escaped were it not for Cemetery Wind's interference, stressing that he does not care about Attinger or his goals and wishes only to capture Optimus Prime. Shortly after returning to Washington, D.C., Attinger receives a tip that Optimus Prime has been located in Texas and sends Savoy and Cemetery Wind to apprehend him. The agents swarm the barn, but there is no trace of Prime inside. When Savoy threatens Tessa to force Cade to tell him of Prime's whereabouts, the Autobot leader explodes out of the barn's basement in which he was hiding. He escapes after a brief skirmish that destroys the Yeager residence, with both Cemetery Wind and Lockdown in pursuit. As Cade catches one of Cemetery Wind's mini drones, a white rally car zooms over the adjacent fields and picks up the Yeagers and Lucas. The driver turns out to be Shane, a rally car racer who is also Tessa's boyfriend. A group of Cemetery Wind vehicles begins chasing them. "You think they'll have that on the tour?" Both the rally car and Optimus Prime are chased into an abandoned factory, where Optimus Prime fights off Lockdown. Shane puts his driving skills to good use and pulls a series of tight maneuvers that result in the Cemetery Wind cars crashing, destroys his car in the process. Optimus Prime, who has caught Lockdown in a crane cable, transforms and tells the humans to pile into him and escape. Lockdown throws a grenade at the humans as they run towards Optimus Prime; though Shane and the Yeagers escape, Lucas is caught in the blast and killed. Arriving at an abandoned gas station, Optimus orders the humans out and drives off to ensure that they have not been followed. Cade confronts Tessa and Shane about their relationship but Tessa gets angry at Cade for putting them all in danger. The next day, Optimus and the humans set off towards Monument Valley. Prime scans a passing truck, sheds his layer of rust and takes on a new form with his old paint scheme. They arrive in Monument Valley where they meet the other surviving Autobots in the form of Crosshairs, Hound, Drift, and their de facto leader Bumblebee. Crosshairs and Hound start threatening the humans for having their species betray them but Optimus convinces them that they have risked their lives to save his. The Humans notice that there are clear tensions between the Autobots. Cade reveals footage of the attack on Ratchet and Leadfoot's demise using the stolen aerial drone and Prime declares that he will kill the one responsible for hunting down the Autobots. "Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler... Welcome to Jurassic Park." Inspection of the drone leads them to a company named KSI, located in a rebuilt Chicago. It is run byJoshua Joyce, who is working with Su Yueming and Attinger to create artificial Transformers to eventually be used in the military. Using the remains of Megatron, Sentinel Prime, the countless Decepticons from the Chicago battle and the hunted Autobots, they have synthesized the metal that the Transformers are made of, calling it Transformium. When given commands through a computer, Transformium can be changed into various shapes or objects. Although a drone called Stinger(designed after Bumblebee) is active, Joshua's major project is a bigger, stronger drone called Galvatron. However, his attempts have not been successful; the drone keeps resembling Megatron instead of the friendlier image of Optimus Prime. Bumblebee builds Cade and Shane faux-ID badges which the duo use to infiltrate KSI. Cade goes further in and projects imagery of Ratchet's severed head being melted down as well as the injured and enslaved Brains, which sends Prime into a rage. However, Cade is caught when his ID badge is found to have been scanned twice (by him and its original owner). He is taken to the upper floors and confronted by Attinger, who claims that what he has witnessed is in the name of world peace. He also asks him about the whereabouts of Optimus Prime but Cade maintains his silence. Furious over how the humans have mutilated their comrades, Optimus orders an attack on KSI. Bumblebee, carried by Drift in copter mode, rescues Cade. The others trash the lab, free Brains, and confront Joshua, only for him to openly declare that what is being done is being done to prevent more Transformer-caused damage and that the humans "don't need" the Autobots. Disheartened, Prime orders a retreat. As the Autobots exit the factory and leave, Attinger catches up with Joshua and claims that the Autobots are terrorists for attacking the facility. He coerces Joyce to use the two functional drones to take down the Autobots. Galvatron and Stinger activate and pursue their quarry across a highway, with Galvatron doing more damage than his KSI handlers intend. Bumblebee fires upon Galvatron but is surprised to see him simply disintegrate and reintegrate again. Galvatron attacks Prime. As they battle, Optimus declares that the artificial creation has no soul, to which it retorts "That is why I have no FEAR!" As Tessa scrambles for cover in a nearby vehicle, Prime is suddenly shot from the back and falls-Lockdown has arrived, along with his ship! Lockdown gloats to his prisoner, claiming that Optimus was built, not born, and now the Creators want him returned in one piece. The bounty hunter orders a net dropped over Optimus and hoists both the Autobot leader and Tessa's hiding place into his ship. Cade desperately clings to the net, but his strength gives out and he falls to the fields below. As the spaceship departs, Cade and Shane vow to get Tessa back. Lockdown throws Prime in a cage and orders his lackeys to dispose of Tessa. Prime takes note of several other aliens in similar cages, including other Cybertronian warriors. He also discovers the original purpose of the mercenary ship: it was originally used by a group of legendary Knights (presumably including Prime himself) but now acts as Lockdown's flying prison. Lockdown's ship hovers over Chicago, triggering panic in the streets, but Attinger manages to talk down the authorities and send Savoy to rendezvous with Lockdown. As payment for Prime's capture, Lockdown gives him a Seed. Cade, Shane, and the other Autobots get aboard the ship as it flies low over a bridge. While being pursued by Lockdown's henchmen, the two humans find a strange Knight armory, from which Cade takes a sword that opens up to form a gun. While Shane and Cade rescue Tessa, Crosshairs deploys the ship's mooring cables, which fire into the Willis Tower and preventing the ship from breaking atmosphere. The humans begin to clamber down the cables to safety, but they are pursued by a pack of Steeljaws. Bumblebee manages to save the trio. The other Autobots locate Optimus, who reveals that the section of the ship they are on can separate from the main body. Crosshairs uses a gunship to pick up Bumblebee and the humans, then leads them on a dogfight through Chicago's streets, destroying some of Lockdown's mercenaries. "It could have been worse, John. A lot worse." Back at KSI, it is decided that all equipment is to be moved to the Beijing facility to continue operations. Joshua is also none too pleased about the previous field test of Galvatron; not only was it a loss on several fronts, but the drone also''spoke'', which was something it was not programmed to do! The Autobots land their new ship at an abandoned train yard. Optimus claims that he sensed Megatron's presence during his fight with Galvatron. Brains explains Galvatron's true nature: while he decoded dead Transformer brains, he learned that Megatron's mind had survived and planned to transfer itself to Galvatron's body, explaining Galvatron's sinister appearance. The tiny bot further mentions how Galvatron used his knowledge to build Stinger and the other drones, with plans to make them into his personal army. As Tessa tells the group about the Seed she saw, Optimus and Hound explain that the Creators used Seeds to convert organic material into metal, then harvested the resulting Transformium for their own purposes. Cade makes a call to Joyce and relays the newfound data about Galvatron. Knowing that Joyce is also an inventor with a heart, he pleads with Joyce to shut down Galvatron before things escalate. Although Joyce puts up an unconvinced façade, he demands increased security around Galvatron after hanging up. As police cars surround the train yard, the Autobots board their shuttle again and take to the air. Optimus says that though the Autobots will travel to Hong Kong and get the Seed back, they will leave Earth afterwards; they are done protecting humanity. Cade disagrees but Prime is non-responsive. They later debate the matter, with Cade attempting to reignite Prime's faith in humanity. In deep space, Lockdown finally discovers the absence of the smaller ship. He grumbles about Optimus Prime taking his trophy case and how the Prime will feel his wrath while he reverses course. Joyce meets with Attinger and Savoy and receives the Seed. Joyce intends to detonate it in a region of the Gobi Desert, which will generate enough Transformium to last a century. Attinger is eager to expedite production but grows incensed when Joshua disagrees and says that they should go slower, quite obviously moved by Cade's call. Meanwhile, Galvatron activates himself and starts to infect the legion of over fifty other KSI Transformers. When the alarm rings regarding Galvatron's escape, at that same time, an "earthshake",Blackhole, and invasion opens a deep ravine that swallows up the, Building Yueming, Galvatron and other Decepticons, Joyce has Attinger and Savoy evacuated from the building and gets in a car with Yueming, an associate named Darcy, and the Seed. When Dee Dee woke up, half of her face hurt a lot, along with half of her body. She looked herself at a piece of crystal, and she saw her face half burned. Scared and alone, she tried to look for her brother, only to find something black with the shape of a body, and a pair of glasses by its side. She could see that was the only thing left from her brother. Mandark was nowhere to be found. in 26 years later they are attacked by Glavatron and other Decepticons, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him. Being hunted by Attinger and Savoy, Joyce seeks refuge on a rooftop when the Autobot-piloted ship arrives and attempts to pick him and the Seed up. However, Galvatron and his drones ramy arrive and shoot down the airborne vessel, causing Bumblebee, Hound, and the Yeagers to spill out while the others (Prime, Crosshairs, Drift, and the captured Knights) to careen away into the Wulong Valley. Savoy finds the Yeagers and Joyce on the rooftop and open fires on them but Cade leads him away from the others. The two jump across rooftops, eventually crashing into a house and getting into a fist fight which ends with Savoy falling from a window to his death. overwhelmed by Galvatron's drone forces, Optimus and his fellow Autobots storm into the city, slamming, crushing, stomping, and chomping all nearby enemies. Galvatron retreats as the Autobots and Dinobots decimate his forces. With this battle over, Optimus confronts Joshua for his actions and gives the order to defend the humans and escort them, and the Seed, away from the city. On the way, a homing beacon within the Seed activates, allowing Lockdown to track the Autobots down. He activates a massive magnet, wreaking havoc on Hong Kong. Everything metal from kitchenware to massive ships are picked up by the magnet, including the Autobots and Dinobots. After narrowly avoiding the magnet, the Yeagers are momentarily separated from the Autobots. Optimus shoots at the magnet, destroying it and releasing the Transformers from its influence. The ship retreats to a nearby factory, with Optimus hot on its trail. Cade tells his daughter to stay with Shane and the Autobots, as he wishes to fight alongside Optimus against Lockdown. As Optimus Prime and Lockdown battle one-on-one, Attinger corners Yeager with a pistol, accusing him of choosing aliens over his country, but he is quickly shot and killed by Optimus. Suddenly the Megas came in and the girls and Dexter stepped on his hand and left leaving Mandark behind. The lab exploded and Mandark was killed. Meanwhile at the home of Dr. X, Bell discovered Mandark was dead and got angry at her dad by not saving him although he knew. Because of Optimus' choice to save Cade before defending himself, Lockdown gains the upper hand, impaling Optimus through the chest with his own sword and pinning him to a concrete pillar. Meanwhile, Tessa convinces Bumblebee to turn around and the three join in fighting Lockdown, allowing Shane to use a tow truck to unpin Prime. Just as Lockdown is about to kill Cade, Optimus jumps up and slices the bounty hunter in half. Activating one of Lockdown's grenades, Prime tells the humans to hold on and uses rocket boosters to escape while the grenade destroys the last of the KSI drones. Galvatron has survived and retreated to the outskirts of the city during the proceeding struggle, a draft fromGalvatron's nostrils enables Petrie to flight. Galvatron leaps onto the boulder and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group, allowing Dexter and his friends to push both Galvatron, Bubble, and the boulder into the water below, momentarily taking Bubble down with him; but he later emerges unharmed. Dexter, alone, follows a cloud resembling his Dee-Dee to the Great Valley, there to be joined by the others.; watching Prime blast off, he tells Optimus to beware, for he is reborn... The victory is short lived as Kraang Prime climbs out and attacks the everyone, which is now useless. Ms .Mimi uses the power of her mind to attack Kraang Prime as Optimus prime and autobots drives the car in it. Everyone climbs in and drives off. Dexter covers Bubble and apologizes for not listening when he was told that they should leave the city. says that they can all go upstate to her family farm house, which is empty and isolated. Contents * Paramount Home Video * Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) (Dora the Explorer in Canadian) * Nick Jr. Face Makes Bird Sounds (UK Version, 1995) * Columbia pictures (2017) * Dee Dee and the Man * Nick Jr. Face Does His Balloon Trick (shorts) * Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) (Dora the Explorer in Canadian) Gallery Dee Dee and the Man 0.png|1998-02-18 - Episode 113 man.png Dee Dee and the Man 1.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0001.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 2.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0002.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 3.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0003.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 4.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0004.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 5.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0005.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 6.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0006.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 7.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0007.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 8.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0008.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 9.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0009.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 10.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0010.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 11.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0011.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 12.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0012.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 13.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0013.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 14.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0014.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 15.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0015.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 16.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0016.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 17.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0017.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 18.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0018.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 19.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0019.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 20.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0020.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 21.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0021.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 22.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0022.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 23.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0023.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 24.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0024.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 25.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0025.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 26.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0026.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 27.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0027.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 28.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0028.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 29.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0029.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 30.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0030.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 31.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0031.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 32.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0032.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 33.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0033.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 34.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0034.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 35.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0035.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 36.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0036.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 37.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0037.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 38.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0038.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 39.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0039.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 40.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0040.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 41.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0041.jpg Dee Dee and the Man 49.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0015.jpg|link=Dexter apologizes (sort of) Dee Dee and the Man 50.png|Dee Dee and the Man|link=Dexter apologizes (sort on) Dee Dee and the Man 51.png|Dexter emplaine Dee Dee and the Man 67.png|Older than dee dee|link=Teenage valley girl Dee Dee and the Man 53.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0047 Dee Dee and the Man 52.png|Dee Dee and the Man 0044 Dee Dee and the Man 56.png|Bebop next oooooh.png|Venusaur